


[Podfic] hit me with your best shot

by Amanita_Fierce



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: (mild), (no one safewords out - they’re used for checking in), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Communication, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Nipple Play, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Safeword Use, Spanking, no infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: Most of the time, Noah is… careful with Dan, in the most intense way, each touch calculated to painstakingly take him apart without ever getting rough. It's good sex, obviously. It’s great sex.But Dan doesn’t break easily, and he's growing a little impatient for what he knows is lying just beneath the surface.Or: Dan discloses a kink. Noah is unfamiliar, but very, very willing to learn.[Podfic of "hit me with your best shot" written by schittyfic]
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: RPFebruary Prompt Fest





	[Podfic] hit me with your best shot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hit me with your best shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256150) by [schittyfic (sixtysevenlmpala)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtysevenlmpala/pseuds/schittyfic). 
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [rpfebpromptfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/rpfebpromptfest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Noah asks Dan “think you can take it?” very earnestly and concerned, and Dan is very enthusiastically into showing him just how well he can, indeed, take it.

**Text:** [ hit me with your best shot ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256150)

**Author:** [schittyfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtysevenlmpala/pseuds/schittyfic)

 **Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Length:** 35:15 

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/hit-me-with-your-best-shot/hit%20me%20with%20your%20best%20shot.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, schittyfic, for permission to podfic this very hot fic.


End file.
